


The Teacher

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>METROPOLIS, KS – Mr. Jake K. Hannon, 48, died from injuries suffered in an automobile accident on Tuesday, August 24.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teacher

Daily Planet, Obituaries

Jake K. Hannon, 48

METROPOLIS, KS – Mr. Jake K. Hannon, 48, died from injuries suffered in an automobile accident on Tuesday, August 24. A teacher for 23 years at Excelsior Preparatory Academy—

_“Mr. Luthor, stay after class, please.”_

_“Yes, Mr. Hannon.”_

—Mr. Hannon received several honors and awards for excellence, as well as having created the Youth Rewards program that many other schools have adopted—

_“There’s no reason for us to remain so formal, Lex. You may remove your tie and untuck and unbutton your shirt.”_

_“Sir, why did you want me to stay?”_

_“There are few rewards for being a teacher, but you’re one of them.”_

_“One of what, sir?”_

_“A reward. You’re a wonderful prize of a student that I wish to spend extra time with, to get to know better. Why, I hardly know anything about you at all, other than you’re very smart and studious. I’d like to change that. I want to know you inside and out. For instance, tell me what color was your hair?”_

_“Red.”_

_“Red? I don’t believe you.”_

_“It’s true.”_

_“I still don’t believe you. I know of the accident that had taken the hair on your head, but has it grown anywhere else?”_

_“Yes. A little.”_

_“And it’s red?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I think you’ll have to show me proof of that. I would’ve sworn you had brown hair.”_

_“No, it’s red. See?”_

_“Hmm. Not really. Your trouser button is in the way. Here, allow me.”_

—His hard work, dedication, and hands-on approach was an inspiration to many in the educational profession—

_“Mr. H-Hannon, what are you doing?”_

_“Has anyone touched you here before, Lex?”_

_“No.”_

_“It’s okay. There’s no reason to be afraid. I’m a teacher.”_

—Those from Excelsior Prep mourn his passing and shed tears of sorrow with the loss—

_“Don’t cry, Lex.”_

_“It hurts- it hurts- it hurts- it hurts—”_

_“It’s supposed to hurt the first few times. That’s how you know you’re becoming a man.”_

_“I don’t want to be a man. I want to stop. Please, I want to stop. It hurts- it hurts.”_

_“We can’t stop now. Just lay still and it will all be over soon.”_

—He is survived by his wife, Amelia, 43, his two children, his fellow educators, and all the students that he’s touched over the years.

 

End


End file.
